The Sport in Hunting
by bluepickles92
Summary: The turtles find themselves lost in an unknown realm. Rated T but that might change. R&R!


**A/N: I just found this baby chillin' on my flash drive…heh, guess I forgot that it was finished. **

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is this story idea, not TMNT or anything else mentioned.**

**Chapter 1**

My head feels really weird, like a half buzzing half tingling type of feeling. I try to open my eyes but the strange buzzing just turns into dizziness. My mind spins viciously, jumbling my sense of direction so much that I don't think I can tell the difference between up and down. I snap my eyes back shut. Hmmm, there's warmth in the air around me, a lot of warmth, and humidity too. I decide to try opening my eyes again ignoring the wave of dizziness. I look around as I sit up; it's too dark to see much of anything; it's seriously creeping me out. Even worse, I'm alone in the dark. I feel around for any clue to where I am; my hands only sweep over dirt and pebbles. There's something large and round on the ground next to me; it kind of feels like a rock.

"Don't touch me," the rock snaps.

I jump back a few feet screaming; rocks don't…wait, "Raph?"

"Yeah, who'd ya think it was?" he sat up.

Without hesitation, I reply, "A talking rock."

I could hear his hand hit his face, "Shellferbrains."

Raph stood up, so I stood up. He walked around a bit looking into the inky blackness; I did too. Then he turned back to face me.

"Would ya stop doin' what I'm doin'."

I gave him my famous smile, even though I'm pretty sure he can't see it.

"Dis ain't da time ta goof off, Mikey," he growled. "We need ta find da othas."

He walked off; I followed not wanting to be left here alone. I feel leaves and twigs snap under my feet as I walk. Maybe we're in some kind of forest but I'll have to wait until morning to know for sure. All I could see of Raph was a black form slightly darker than the rest of the surrounding blackness making it hard to follow him. Isn't this the part where a random light should appear? That's how it goes in all the movies; the dashing hero, me, and the sidekick, Raph, after stumbling around in the dark for a bit come across a lit torch hanging on the wall just around the corner, or the dashing hero lights a match or a lighter. Unfortunately I have neither.

"Hey, Raph do you have a…OW!" The dashing hero gracefully face plants in the dirt after he trips over something. Another rock, maybe?

"Mikey?"

Nope, another brother. "Hey, Leo. Do you have a match or a lighter on you? I need to barrow one."

Someone came up behind me and shoved me aside.

"Ya hurt, fearless?"

I rolled my eyes at his stupidity, there is now way Leo would tell us he's hurt after being called fearless. That would be like Don asking what two plus two is after we all call him a genius. Come to think of it, I wonder where Donnie is. Leo gets up and starts walking, so I follow. Not like there's anything else to do. After a moment Raph runs past me to catch up with Leo.

"So what's da plan, den?"

"Simple, we find Don, then figure out where we are and how to get back home."

"We're in a forest," I supply.

Raph smacks me upside the head. I'm not sure if he realizes it but he always hits really hard. I'm not going to complain for real, though, because it seems to make him feel better. We're all nervous and kind of on edge, some of that tension will go away once we find our missing brother. I'm starting to get worried and I know Raph and Leo already are. I pick up two sticks and rub them together really fast; if we have light it will be easier to find Don.

Leo stops; I think he's looking at me now. "Mikey, what are you doing?"

"Trying to make a fire so we can see."

"Don't, we can see just fine without it," liar, "and we don't want to alert anything to our presence. We don't know what's out there."

"We would if we could see."

Leo just scoffed and kept walking. I keep rubbing the sticks together. We move on, slowly feeling our way through the thickening forest. I stepped on a few rocks and walked into a few trees. I'm getting tired fast and I'm beyond sick of walking around aimlessly in the dark. I can tell Raph is too, every couple of minutes he growls or mumbles to himself. Although I can't hear what he's saying I know he isn't happy. The trees here are pretty tall, or at least a lot taller than we are. I tried to climb one to get a better idea of where we are but had trouble finding branches to grab onto, so I ended up falling. I hit the ground with a loud thud and the impact knocked the wind right out of me. I immediately turned onto my stomach wheezing and coughing until I felt I was going to puke. Leo says not to do that again; he doesn't have to tell me twice. My head hurts even more now.

"We ain't gettin' anywhere, Leo."

I nod in agreement with Raph. We've been out here for hours walking around with no idea of where we're going and I'm pretty sure we've passed that dark shapeless blob before. Leo had us stop at a creek for a moment to rest. I splashed some of the cool liquid onto my face; it felt really good. The temperature has only gone up along with the humidity. We could be in a rain forest. But then how did we get from New York to South America or Africa? I turn over onto my back and lay in the small creek letting out a contented moan.

"Move it knuckle head, yer blockin' da water." Raph grabbed me by my ankles and dragged me away. There was a rock in the path that I was being dragged down and I let out a sharp yelp, more because of where it ended up than how much it hurt.

"Would you two stop messing around," Leo scolded. "This is serious; we need to find Don before…"

"Before what?" I asked, but then I heard it too. It was really quiet, almost inaudible. The gravel cracked as it was shifted, the leaves rattled as they were moved back and forth, and there was this strange moaning, like a dog trying to whine with its mouth full of marshmallows. I didn't know whether to run away screaming or sing the 'Twilight Zone' theme.

Luckily, Leo always knows what to do in these situations. "Reveal yourself," he demanded with a cold calmness. What happened to not alerting anything to our presence?

The moaning grew in volume as the source of the noise steadily came closer. I back up until I am on the other side of the creek mentally wishing that the dinky little strip of water will be enough stop whatever is approaching us.

**A/N: Review please! **


End file.
